1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to the method of sealing electrical connectors, particularly those connectors which are used on printed circuit boards.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical connectors are mounted to printed circuit boards for a variety of applications in the electronics industry, for such uses varying from modems for personal computers or for use as sockets for integrated circuit packages, for example the so-called "DIP sockets", and the like. After placing the connectors onto the boards, but prior to soldering of these connectors to the boards, the boards and the connector terminals undergo a cleaning process, where a cleansing fluid, typically referred to as flux, is passed over the connection area to prepare and treat the surfaces for soldering. A problem which results from this process is that, due to the natural surface tension of the flux material, the flux wicks up the terminals and can flow into the area where the electrical connection is made. This flux material can actually cause an electrical isolation between the terminals and the mating electrical component even when the two mating components are fully mated.